Just A Kid
by CraziMoose
Summary: First MASH fanfic. When the MASH 4077th are short on supplies, it's up to Radar and Hawkeye to sort it out. Can Radar prove that he's not just a kid? Please R
1. Penicillin

AN: This is my first MASH fanfic, just thought I'd give it a try

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH,

Just a Kid

Penicillin 

"What do you mean we're out of Penicillin?" Hawkeye shouted to Major Houlihan in disbelief at the organisation of the army, not that this situation is anything new to any of them; but this was a matter of life or death for a patient and it angered Pierce that the army didn't give the medical units much priority.

"Well, there's no use shouting at me" she retorted

"I'm sorry" said Pierce, calming down slightly. Although Major Houlihan new that Pierce wasn't angry at her; she felt exactly the same when a patient's life was in danger due to lack of resources.

Hawkeye Pierce walked out of the room; he was exhausted after the very long shift he'd just run, and losing two of his patients. There was a lot of incoming wounded from the front all at once and it had been non stop all night for all of them. All Pierce wanted to do was go to the swamp, have a few drinks and sleep in for a very, very long time. Instead, he has to find penicillin

"Radar" shouted Pierce as he noticed Radar walking out of the Mess tent

Radar looked up in surprise "yeah?" He replied. There was never any need for chivalry and etiquette in the MASH 4077th especially to Pierce or Trapper. Those guys are like family to him

"I need you to get hold of some Penicillin, pronto, can you do that for me?" asked Pierce, he was quite confident that Radar was the guy to go to. Radar could get them almost anything. What with his innocent, naivety and youthful looks, who would suspect him of scamming anything?

"Sure Hawkeye, anything, How soon do you need it?" He asked

"Within four hours"

"Four Hours?" shouted Radar in shock at this news, how could he possibly get the penicillin order through and have it delivered in four hours?

"Yes, that's why I need you radar, we can't go through proper channels with this; it would take way too long"

"I'll get right on it" He said whilst walking away to get on with it.

"I sure hope so" whispered Pierce to know one really as he continued walking towards the swamp, the only thing keeping him awake enough to make it to his tent was the thoughts of his still waiting for him.

_10 minutes later_

Radar runs into the swamp "Hawkeye, I…"

But he was cut off by Major Frank Burns "This is the officers' tent, don't you even have the courtesy to knock? You enlisted think you can walk all over us, well…"

"Oh shut up Frank" interrupted Pierce, Frank is annoying at the best of times but he definitely isn't in the mood for him right now

"What is it, did you managed to get it?" asked Pierce suddenly excited

"There's a British medical base about 2 hours north from here; they say they can give us some of there penicillin supplies sir" informed Radar

"2 Hours, We'll be cutting it a little fine but that should be ok, I said four hours as a round-about figure anyway. Trappers on duty now, I'm going to need someone else with me. Are you up for it? I can get another enlisted man if not. But…"

"Me sir?" asked Radar in disbelief. _Does he realise 2 hours north from here is the front? I don't want to go to the front. I don't want to die. I can't let him down. He's like my brother. I have to do this_

"Radar, are you ok?" He asked after the long silence from his young friend

"I'm fine sir. I'll just go and get ready to leave" and Radar quickly left the room

Frank who was still stood there listening was surprised at the conversation.

"You're going to get penicillin?" he asked

"Yes Frank, unless you suddenly have a magical ability to produce it from thin air in which case please, demonstrate" said Pierce whilst gesturing his hands to an empty cup on the side.

"You do realise that 2 hours north from here is the front" He said, ignoring Pierce's sarcasm

"I know, but there's no other way. That man is going to die without it and I can't let that happen" He said, sounding almost defeated

Pierce didn't hear Trapper entering the tent "You're going to the front?" said Trapper, shocked at this news. Hawkeye was his best friend. He was scared for him

"Yeah, I have to get some. I'm taking Radar too"

"Radar? Are you sure that's such a good idea? He's just a kid" Said Trapper

"We won't be long and he'll be fine. He's a good corporal"

"Ok, everything's set" said Radar, returning to the swamp. Inside he was scared about this but he didn't want to look weak in front of the officers. He'd show them he wasn't just a kid.

"Let's get going then" commanded Pierce leading the way out of the swamp and into the Jeep that Radar had brought around for them,


	2. Shells and Brits

AN: This is my first MASH fanfic, just thought I'd give it a try.

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH,

Shells and Brits

As they were driving further and further north, the shells were firing hard all around them and getting more frequent as they started to reach their destination. Radar was in his shock and panic mode whilst covering his head at every sound, not that that would do too much to help if they were hit.

"Come on Radar; just think of it as a welcome party. This is how these people greet Americans. It's there culture" Joked Pierce trying to lighten the mood slightly. It wasn't working

"Culture? They're trying to kill us" shouted Radar

"That's the aim of the game"

After a very long 2 hour drive when both Americans nerves were on the edge, they met up with the British medical unit; and were ushered to Lieutenant Colonel Johnson's office.

"Colonel, I understand you're aware of our predicament?" Said Pierce more professionally then Radar had ever heard him speak. It was clear that Pierce wanted this penicillin and was prepared to act sober to get it.

"Yes, I've ordered Corporal Connors to go and get it, He should be here shortly" Stated the Colonel "Could I offer you a cup of tea?"

"I…"

"No thank you Colonel, did you know there's a war on out there? Yeah wounded men and everything" Pierce interrupted Radar. He knew Radar would have said yes and although it pained him to see his little brother thirsty, they couldn't afford a delay. And what's with the tea, in the middle of a war? Haven't these people heard of a still?

"Fair enough, but how you could possibly refuse a nice cup of tea, especially after your journey I'll never know" replied the Colonel just as another young British soldier came running by the office. They were all tracking the young soldiers' moves through the window, all in anticipation of receiving the penicillin

Pierce presented the documents which confirm that he is in fact a doctor at MASH 4077th and he has permission from his commanding officer to accept this penicillin and proof that they are in desperate need to of it.

"Thank you, I believe all of this checks out fine" Said the Colonel whist flicking through the pages of forms "Jolly Good"

A knock on the door and they all stood up waiting to get the package and leave. When the soldier entered it was obvious that to this base, etiquette was very important; with the soldiers' well dressed, in full uniform, very clean and smart, he stood to attention. Not even looking at the two men in the room whilst he saluted his commanding officer. Radar looked down at his own green 'scruffy' uniform and for once felt slightly grateful for the 4077th

"Here" said the Colonel, "I hope you save the man that is in such desperate need of it" whilst shaking there hands.

"What do you want for it?" Asked Pierce, surely they weren't just giving them the penicillin for free.

"Consider it a gift" replied the Colonel with a smile. "Just remember the favour" he added in low tones with a wink

"Sure… um… thanks"

Colonel Johnson walked with them to there jeep and gave them a few well wishes before watching them leave his base on there journey home.

"Is tea all those British think about? It's the only thing I've ever heard them talk about_" _said Pierce as they started there long journey back to the 4077th


	3. The Enemy

AN: This is my first MASH fanfic, just thought I'd give it a try.

Very, very sorry, it's another really short chapter. I hope I can get more into the next one to make it longer

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH,

The Enemy 

Driving along the dirt track roads of Korea, they noticed the bombing seemed to have died down slightly and Radar and Hawkeye couldn't help but lighten there moods whist trying to mimic the accents and actions of the British soldiers they had just encountered.

"I really got to pee," moaned Radar

"See now aren't you glad you didn't take there offer of _Tea_?" said Hawkeye hoping he can keep the mood light.

"Well, what good timing, we're just coming up to the services. Remember the boys' toilet is the second tree on your left," he added

"Thanks Hawkeye," It was clear, that Pierce had really started to calm down more and relax now that they had what they came for; much to Radars satisfaction. Radar often showed annoyance to Hawkeye's jokes but really, he liked it, it made reality easier to deal with

Radar left the safety of the jeep and ran around the back of a large tree, a few minutes later…

"Hawkeye!" He shouts with what Hawkeye could only interpret as fear in his voice. Hawk jumped out of the jeep as quickly as he possibly could and ran around the back of the tree to help Radar.

"What is it?" He said now out of breath from the energy and panic

"It's, it's…" Radar stuttered. He stopped trying to explain because it was clear to Pierce what was distressing him. Sat on the dusty ground, with a bullet in his chest was an enemy soldier

"Ok, Ok," He said with a hand on Radars shoulder to help calm him

Hawkeye walked up to him and knelt by the bleeding man trying to monitor his pulse

"What are you doing? That's the enemy," shouted Radar

"I'm a doctor radar, my job is to help people; anyone. That's what we do. I took a Hippocratic Oath and that doesn't only stand for Americans. It means everyone." Said Pierce, he knew Radar would understand. He hoped he would anyway.

Hawk let out a sigh

"What? What is it?" asked Radar

"He's dead, I couldn't help him. It was hopeless anyway. I don't have anything here to help him with," even though that was the truth of the matter, it didn't make it any easier for Pierce to lose someone and he was still disappointed.

"Oh My God," whimpered Radar in such a low voice Hawk almost missed it

"Come on Radar, you've seen dead people before," said Pierce but he looked up when Radar was tapping him on the shoulder. He noticed the paralytic state Radar seemed to be in and Radar wasn't actually looking at the body below him. Pierce slowly stood up and turned around coming face to face with another enemy soldier however this one didn't seem to have a fatal bullet wound in his chest and was in fact pointing a gun at him.

"Look, I'm unarmed. I didn't kill this man. He was already shot when we found him. I tried to help him but…" It was clear to Hawkeye that this man didn't understand or even care about what he was saying. He wanted him dead.

"Here, Food," said Pierce realising he put some biscuits and crackers into his pocket that he stole from Frank's package from his wife.

The surgeon reached slowly into his pocket for the food when he heard a noise which made his heart nearly stop there and then; the sound of a gun shot and the pain in his side as he hit the ground.


	4. Love and War

AN: Sorry it's taken a while for me to update, I've been pretty busy recently. Hope you like it, Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH,

Love and War

Hawkeye felt the immense pain as the bullet entered his side just below his ribs. The shock of the attack had suddenly subsided and the pain was beginning to show in full force now. Through his blurred vision, he noticed the North Korean soldier running away and felt much better for it, he knew as long as he got help soon; he should be ok. Looking around, he tried to recall what had happened and to think of what he was forgetting.

It didn't take long for his memory to come back and for him to realise that he couldn't see Radar anywhere. _Oh god they couldn't have killed him, please don't have taken him,_ he thought in his mind and repeated it over again until he managed to look further over his shoulder to a small figure lying on the ground.

"Radar," He tried to shout but just strained his voice and it came out as more of a whisper.

"Radar" he repeated a little louder, worry evident in his voice and in his facial expression.

Hawk noticed a slight movement from the bundle of clothes and let out a sigh of relief, at least he was alive.

Radar stirred and slowly opened his eyes, his vision began to focus and his memory returned, remembering why he had been unconscious in the middle of the Korean wilderness. He remembered running towards the man who shot Hawkeye and fighting with the gun, and then being hit over the head and watching the man flee the area as he himself fell to the ground and let the darkness take him.

"Oh gees, Hawkeye" He shouted as he realised his friend had been shot. He scrambled over to Hawkeye who was lying on the ground clutching his side in pain; his face was white as paper and he really didn't look well at all. "Hawk, are you ok?" He asked but even after he'd asked it, he knew it was a stupid question. The man had been shot of course he wasn't ok.

"I'm fine Radar, I love getting shot, and I like it here. Such a lovely day for…"

"Ok, ok, there's no need to be like that" shouted Radar, clearly annoyed that Hawkeye was being so cool about it.

"What do I do?" Asked a very worried Radar who was becoming more and more frightened by the second.

"I don't think the bullet's too deep, there should be a first aid kit in the jeep."

Radar ran towards the jeep, barely getting his footings along the burning hot sand as he through himself onto the back of the jeep, fighting against all of the things they had been carrying in there. Finally finding the small box he had been searching for and a bottle of water, he then ran back to his injured friend. Knelt beside Hawkeye, he flung open the lid to the first aid box and immediately looked to the older man for help.

"Ok… I need… antiseptic" he said between breaths

"Err… Hawk, I can't see any in here, I don't think we have any" he cried

"No Antiseptic... We're from a MASH… How the hell can we not have antiseptic in a first kit" He tried to shout

"I don't know but I'm gonna kill Klinger when we get back" said Radar

Hawkeye secretly felt proud of Radar, He'd said, 'when _we_ get back' and Hawkeye was comforted by his confidence. He knew Radar would try his best for him.

"Wow, you're really hot sir" said Radar, suddenly feeling the hot and sweat soaked forehead.

"Thanks Radar, If only Hotlips would see me in the same way. I always knew it of course…"

"…Hawkeye" warned Radar, he wouldn't normally say anything to Pierce when he was being like this. It was never worth it, best just to ignore him. But right now, he had to; this was too serious.

"It's the infection; it's what happens when you don't have antiseptic in your first aid kit. Let's make that lesson one!" Hawkeye was babbling on again, but Radar was just pleased he was still conscious.

Taking off his jacket; he placed it over his shivering friend and looked around as if to find some sort of sign, some way of helping his injured friend. Looking back at Hawkeye, Radar was overwhelmed with emotion, he couldn't do this. He just didn't know how to do it.

Without even looking up at his young friend, Pierce knew exactly what he was thinking. And tried to offer him some comfort, "You know, you've seen us take care of people in OR and Post Op Radar, I have faith in you, I know you can do it."

"But sir that's different, I don't do anything in there, I don't even watch; it makes me queasy" complained Radar.

Hawk didn't give an answer to that; there was nothing he could say to make this any better or easier for either of them. Finally after a long pause, he said "I think we better move, If we stay here forever neither of us will survive, I'll die of this injury, you'll starve, I mean it's been at least 4 hours since you last ate, how are you holding up?" Hawkeye couldn't help the sarcasm, not receiving any reply, he continued "and I can here helicopters and shells being dropped already and I know they aren't ours because if they are, they're dropping shells on the wrong country. I think with how the sounds are getting…" immense pain stopped Hawkeye from his babbling before it started to diminish a little and he could carry on "…closer, they won't be much longer" he panted.

"Ok, well, We'll need that first aid kit and the water, I'll go and try the jeep make sure it's still going to work" said Radar

Pierce looked at the small boy with pride, Radar could always be efficient and sometimes quite demanding, how else would the MASH 4077th get anything at all from the army? Hawkeye couldn't help but feel more confident knowing that he was there. "DAMN" he heard coming from the jeeps direction. "Can you believe this" said the voice.

"Believe what? What can I believe?" asked Hawkeye knowing exactly what the problem was already

"They broke it, those little…. Urrrh" he shouted in anger

"Now, Now Corporal, don't give yourself a hernia. They're the enemy, there hardly going to make it easy for us"

"You find this funny?" shouted Radar as he stormed around the tree to face the captain; he was holding a bunch of wires which had clearly been cut from the jeep.

"No Radar, of course I don't, but there's nothing else we can do about it. They sabotaged it, it's not really surprising. There's no point getting mad and beating yourself up over this," said Pierce sternly, he was using a very serious tone which Radar never really thought was right coming from Hawkeye, "We just need to find a way around it" this time he spoke much more gentle and Radar knew he was right.

"Yes Sir" said Radar, the boy's emotion evident.

"Help me up Radar; I think we're going to have to walk it"

"Yes Sir, I'll be back in a minute" and Radar walked back around the tree towards the jeep. When he returned, moments later, he was carrying, the first aid kit, a water bottle and the much needed penicillin.

Radar quickly washed Hawkeye's wound with the water and tightly wrapped a bandaged around it to help slow the bleeding and infection. Then he packed everything away and prepared to carry the supplies with them.

"Well, done" smiled Hawkeye. Radar could tell the dark haired man was in agony from the wound and the infection was getting much worse. The young boy put an arm around his friend and helped him to his feet. The surgeon was still bent over, clutching his side and now breathing much heavier but there was nothing Radar could do to help him with that."

With radar half carrying Hawkeye, they both attempted to walk down the dusty road to get help. "I'm… Surewe'regoingthewrongway" panted Hawkeye through the pain.

"What?" asked a confused Radar

"We're going the wrong way" slurred the man "Home's that way" he added whilst trying clumsily to point behind him.

"I know, but we're not going home" replied Radar simply, "we're going for help. The British base is much closer than ours"

"Oh" was all Hawkeye had the energy to say as his life was draining fast and his consciousness even quicker.

* * *

They both silently staggered on, Radar could tell by how quiet his friend was that it was becoming worse than ever now. He just prayed that someone on there side would pass by soon and rescue them, preferably a doctor to help Pierce.

They were getting slower and slower and radar was being crushed by Hawkeye's weight. He was basically carrying the man who he thought was actually unconscious now; he was very quiet, which was unusual. At first he thought that Hawkeye was trying to conserve energy but he seemed to be a lot worse. Eventually, Radar came to the conclusion that neither of them were getting anywhere like this and Hawkeye was already struggling too much. He had no choice but to find some shade under a tree and lye Hawkeye down for a bit, make him comfortable and just hope he can bring him around enough to advise him.

Just as Radar had hoped, Hawkeye woke up. He was shaking and sweating worse than ever which scared Radar more than the bleeding. Radar, took hold of his jacket and poured water onto it, he then rested the soaked material on his friend's forehead to try to cool him down. Then he raised hawks head slightly causing him to wince from the use of his injured muscle, and made him drink some of the water. Radar himself was extremely dehydrated and was feeling quite ill from it but he didn't have any of the water, Hawkeye needed it more than him.

After what seemed like a lifetime, radar suddenly heard a very familiar noise "A chopper, Hawk it's a chopper!" he shouted with joy to an incoherent Hawkeye. He ran over to an area of more open land and jumped up and down, arms flaying. "Hey, down here!" He shouted as loud as he could, not that they'd be able to here him, but this was Hawkeye's only chance.

Not long after it came, it went, just passing over, they couldn't see him. Radar just collapsed to the ground, tears fighting there way to the surface; he couldn't believe it. "I can't do this" He whispered to no one.

A few minutes later, he was back taking care of Hawkeye who was still unconscious, when he heard movement in the bushes. Finding a stick, he held it like he was playing baseball and walked towards the noise; He heard gunfire and saw dirt fly up where the bullets hit the ground around him. He dived to his friend and couldn't help but put a strong, protective hold on him. _At least Hawkeye's unconscious, he won't know anything about it,_ he thought, before preparing himself what was coming next.


	5. Found

AN: Sorry it's taken so long for me to update this, I've had a lot on and started going blind about a year and a half ago so haven't been able to read and write very well but thanks to the fantastic ophthalmology team at my hospital, and my amazing surgeon, I have had a successful operation which has helped my sight so much now!

Of course after so long even I've forgotten what was originally planned for the story so I've just come up with something new. Hope you like it, Please Read and Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own MASH,

Found

The enemy was closing in on them, there was no way that Radar could possibly defend himself and so he braced himself for what was next, would they kill them both there and then or would they be held as prisoners of war? He hoped it would be the second. There is always the chance that they would get some sort of help to Pierce and that they would both be rescued later. On the other-hand, these men didn't exactly treat POW's humanely like the Americans.

Finally, one man emerged from the brush, he looked ill, his Gun was pointed towards the ground rather than at Radar and the young man realized that he was in fact ill, he was stumbling round like he couldn't see properly. And Radar knew as the man collapsed on the ground in front of him, he wouldn't pose too much of a threat. In fact Radar even felt some sympathy for the man who was probably around his own age. He couldn't help him, even after Hawkeye's speech about helping anyone, including the enemy. He couldn't even help is own friend. But this encounter made Radar understand that they couldn't stay there any longer, no matter how tired they both were and how much they needed the rest, the enemy is following them and they can't afford to get caught. He then looked towards the Captain and felt tears welling up on his cheeks, he wasn't ready for this. The man looked so pale and hot, he needed help quickly; but how could he get Pierce to safety while he was unconscious?

Bending down, Radar tried to shake the captain awake to no avail. "Hawkeye" he whispered so he didn't attract any other enemy soldiers who could be in the vicinity and shook the man again but a little more violently, this time he got a grunt in response. "Hawkeye we need to get going" and without a word, Hawkeye lifted his arm towards the young man as a gesture to say, "ok if we must" and Radar put the arm around his shoulder and with difficulty, lifted the man to his feet. It was starting to get dark now, which would make the journey harder, but in hope would make them harder to spot by enemy soldiers, he walked at the side of the road which they had traveled on to get to the British base again so they wouldn't get lost, but they stayed in the brush so as not to get spotted. Radar could hear odd shells dropping around them and was scared. There lives were now down to luck.

The supplies were weighing heavy now along with the man in his arms and radar wasn't sure if he would possibly be able to go on. He stopped by the road and gently let Hawkeye to the floor. He repeated his earlier steps of wetting a damp rag and putting it to Hawkeye's head to reduce his fever and then letting the man drink some of the much wanted water, Radar then took some for himself and sat down next to them, trying to comfort him.

In the distance, Radar heard a vehicle travelling along the road. At first he felt panic that they were about to be caught. But he had no more energy left and decided it didn't matter if they were caught any more. He didn't think Hawkeye could survive much more of this anyway so they just waited. Hearing the rumbling truck get louder and louder until he saw the nose of it round the corner near where they were, Radar just hoped they wouldn't see them in the dark. They had no headlights on so they didn't give away there position using just the moons light, they could drive straight past. But they didn't.

The truck passed them but one of the men had thought he'd seen something and they stopped. Radar couldn't do anything. He literally didn't have an ounce of energy to walk any more and as much as Hawkeye joked about the amount he ate. It was necessary for his energy and he hadn't eaten anything in nearly a whole day with all this walking and carrying. He was out.

The man, Gun this time pointed straight at Radar, said "Identify yourselves" He had a British accent and Radar felt a relief wash over him.

"I'm Rada… I mean Corporal O'Reilly" said Radar, suddenly feeing lighter and even more tired. "This is Captain Pierce, we're in the US Army MASH 4077th" The men shined a torch on them hoping the enemy weren't around to see the light and seeing that they were indeed American soldiers, set to work carrying them to the British base they had left so many ours previous.

"4077th? You guys are a long way from home" stated one of the British soldiers in hope of an explanation.

"We needed supplies, said Radar, Hawkeye got shot and our jeep was raided and sabotaged" replied Radar sleepily.

"Well, you've done a good job corporal" and the soldier left to help with Hawkeye.

As their first aid kit was packed better than the one the guys had brought. They could use the antiseptic and proper dressings on Pierces wound and Radar could fall asleep in the back of the truck, his head rested by Pierce' for the comfort of his friend and brother by his side, knowing they were both saved.


End file.
